Keys
by Katelena
Summary: So...lets just say a lot of stuff happens once Tavros forgets his keys at Gamzee's hive (sorry, it's a pbj...in a way). Rated M for Gamzee's swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Tavros woke up laying on a horn pile in a room he didn't recognize until he saw all the empty faygo bottles and clown horns scattered on the ground. It was the room of his best friend Gamzee. Tavros began to get up but was brought down by a massive headache. Gog, what happened yesterday? Tavros would ask Gamzee later but right now he needed to get home before his lusus ,Tinkerbull, would worry. Tavros slowly got up and took one step.

"Honk!" a loud noise echoed, frightening Tavros. He slipped on a horn and fell back on the horn pile, making more noise. He sat up and noticed Gamzee sleeping next to him on the pile. It made him blush copper from the thought that he slept next to Gamzee. To Tavros's surprise Gamzee was still sleeping even after all the ruckus he made.

Gamzee was a high blood as well as a subjugglator. So he always wore clownish face paint every day. Tavros can't recall the last time he saw his real face. His hair was always messy and stuck out in some places. His horns were in an 'S' like pattern.

Tavros wondered why Gamzee was always there for him. Tavros was a low blood and people usually bullied him until Gamzee came along and scared them away. They have been best friends ever since. Though Tavros had begun to like him more than a friend but he had been too scared to say anything.

Tavros scratched his head. He had a Mohawk and bull-like horns. He had a very sweet personality that people liked a lot.

"Tavros began to get up when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down and saw Gamzee wide awake.

"Going away without saying goodbye motherfucker?" Gamzee asked sitting up.

"S-sorry, I just don't feel too good." Tavros replied gripping at his head.

"You're not going to fucking throw up, are you motherfucker?"

"No, I just have a huge headache."

Gamzee smiled in a weird way, the way that Tavros liked it. He doesn't really show that smile to anyone else. Though when Tavros is around, he always smiles like that.

"Heh, no more fucking alcohol for you motherfucker." Gamzee smiled ruffling Tavros's Mohawk. Tavros could feel himself begin to blush.

"I-I drank?" Tavros asked confused.

"Well not on purpose. When we were watching a fucking movie, you grabbed for my slime pie instead of the cupcakes, choked on it, grabbed my motherfucking faygo instead of your soda, chugged it down, and passed out like a motherfucker." Gamzee replied with that smile still on his face.

"I'm s-so sorry about that Gamzee!" Tavros exclaimed, glowing copper from embarrassment.

"Don't you motherfucking worry about it motherfucker, I'm always here for you." Gamzee patted Tavros on the back.

"T-thanks." Tavros said watching Gamzee get up. He remembered he needed to head home. Gamzee helped Tavros up and followed him to the door.

"See you later I guess?" Tavros waved.

"Come back any motherfucking time you fucking want motherfucker." Gamzee waved back.

"Oh, uh…Gamzee? Do you think you can maybe call me something else besides uh…motherfucker?" Tavros asked before the high blood closed the door.

"Oh…well I don't motherfucking know, it just doesn't feel right…" Gamzee scratched the back of his head. There was a long awkward silence until Tavros broke it.

"Just uh, just forget it ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable for my own needs-"

"What about Tavbro?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Tavbro will do."

"Oh, thanks!" The low blood smiled, "See you later!"

"Bye Tavbro." The high blood watched Tavros walk out of his sight.

Gamzee went back inside, grabbed a sopor pie, a faygo, and head back to his room thinking about his red feelings for Tavros. He went back into his room and sat on his horn pile. He took a quick swig of faygo and was about to dig into the pie when something caught his eye. He reached over and picked it up.

"You left your motherfucking keys Tavbro." Gamzee chuckled putting the object in his pocket. Tavros would have to go back to the lab to get his spare keys. Gamzee left his hive to see if he could make it there before Tavros would.


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros was walking home when he noticed his keys were gone.

"I guess I should get the spare keys…" Tavros mumbled to himself. He turned and changed his route to the lab. Once he reached to the lab he found his way to his room. He flicked on the lights to see Vriska looking through his computer.

Vriska was a blue blooded troll that had wavy hair and wore glasses with an eye patch over her special left eye. Vriska's personality was rotten towards people with lower blood color. She was one of the trolls who bullied him through his whole life. Even though Gamzee became his friend, she still found times to bully him.

"Vriska, what are you, uh, doing?" Tavros questioned.

"Nothing much." Vriska replied turning away from the desktop.

"Well just, uh, stop looking through my computer." Tavros said looking for his keys, but they were missing from the spot they should be at.

"Looking for these?" Vriska smiled, holding up his spare keys.

"Give those to me Vriska." Tavros held out his hand.

"No, I was going to, but then you had to act all rude. You didn't even say hello." Vriska pouted and faked a sad expression.

"S-sorry Vriska, I didn't mean to. L-let's just start over, ok? Hi Vriska." Tavros said.

"Hey Tavvy." Vriska faked happiness.

"Now may I have my, uh, keys back?" Tavros asked.

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore? Is it because of that psycho clown?"

"N-no, and he is not psycho!" Tavros defended.

"Sure he isn't, anyway why don't you and I hang out?"

"No thanks Vriska, I have to go home, and I'll be seeing Gamzee later today anyway." Tavros lost his patients with her and tried to grab for the keys. Since Vriska was sadly taller than him, so she held up the keys out of his reach.

"G- Give them to me!" Tavros yelled trying to get the keys.

"You don't have to go home now, and you'll be seeing Gamzee _later_. So you will spend time with me first." Vriska smiled.

"But-"

"Ugh, you always spend time with Gamzee, you could at least spend a couple of your worthless minutes with me, low blood." Vriska insisted. Tavros settled down.

"O-ok" He mumbled.

"Thank you! Geeeeeeeez, took you long enough!"

"So, what do you-" Tavros began right as Vriska kissed him. Tavros's eyes widened.

"See wasn't that better than hanging out with that nutcase?" Vriska licked her lips. Tavros was too shocked to even respond

"I'll say it in a different way so you idiotic low blood brain can understand it more." Vriska began.

"Me?" She kissed him again, "Or him." She hit him hard across the face with his keys, bruising his cheek a bright copper color. She repeated a second time and cut his cheek with the keys.

"Me?" Vriska kissed him but this time bit his lip and slid her tongue in.

"Mmhp!" Tavros tried to push her off but no avail. He noticed her eyeing at the door. Tavros looked as well and saw Gamzee. His expression was between hurt and anger, like he wasn't sure what he was seeing. He shook his head, turned around, and left.

A few moments later Vriska pulled away laughing, "Did you see his face!?"

Tavros slapped her and ran after his best friend before she could do anything else. Vriska sat there with her head still tilted from the slap. "How dare he that filthy useless low blood. He should know his place…"

Gamzee reached back home in no time. He felt betrayal and still had the image of his childhood flush kissing the girl he loathed the most. It made him angrier the more he thought about it. He hated the feeling of betrayal and hate in his gut and needed to get rid of it. He made his way into the kitchen way destroying some of his furniture along the way. He opened the fridge door violently, almost ripping it off. He pulled out a sopor slime pie and ate it like he hadn't eaten in days. Sopor slime would do some fucked up things to your head but it usually dulled all the bad feelings Gamzee had. When it didn't dull the feelings good enough, he grabbed another one and ate it just as fast. And another. He could feel his vision get blurry as he overdosed.

"Fuck…" He made his way up to his room. He fell over a couple times but made it to his destination. That's when he heard it. A voice he made sure would never come out again, spoke.

"_Well well, look at you, pathetic._" The voice laughed. "_And you thought you were better off without me, Ha_!"

Gamzee felt a growl form in his throat, "Shut the motherfuck up."

"_Admit it, you're mother fucking hopeless without me. That's all you are hopeless and pathetic. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet. You can't even get a fucking worthless low blood to like you._"

Gamzee reached for his juggalo clubs and walked to the mirror. "Don't you motherfucking talk about Tavros." He growled at his reflection. It smirked at him.

"_I can say what I feel like saying, and there is nothing you can fucking do about it, you know you need me._"

"No I motherfucking don't" Gamzee yelled smashing the mirror, hoping to get rid of that smug grin his refection had. The glass broke, ridding of the reflection. The voice remained though, taunting him, tormenting him. It was trying to take over, and it was winning. He felt himself being taken over, and the last thing he heard was a small, fragile, scared voice. "Gamzee, are you ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tavros looked around the lab for Gamzee but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Did he leave already?" Tavros asked himself, "He is a fast runner."

Tavros left the lab and ran towards Gamzee's hive. As he was running he couldn't get the look of his face out of his head. Why did he look so hurt? He wouldn't look that way unless…oh my gog. Did Gamzee have red feelings for him? Tavros blushed at the thought. He couldn't help but giggle, and mentally hit himself for getting off course. He still needed to go to Gamzee's hive.

He ran until his sides began to hurt. He finally arrived and noticed something wasn't right. He walked up to the door, which was wide open and the handle was almost broken off, and let himself in. His house was a mess with broken furniture leading towards the kitchen. His mind shouted at him, 'Leave now! Get out of here!' but he ignored it. Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs that made him jump. Tavros ran up the stairs to Gamzee's room. In the room he saw Gamzee standing next to a broken mirror holding a juggalo club.

"Gamzee, are you ok?" Tavros whimpered. Gamzee just laughed in a way the caused shivers to run up Tavros's spine. This wasn't right…he needed to get out, _now_. He backed up a few steps until…"HONK!" a loud noise echoed. Tavros slipped and hit his head on the railing. His vision started to get blurry and his ears rang. A dark figure walked towards him. He got his head together once the figure bent down, picked him up, and hauled him over his shoulder.

"G-Gamzee?" Tavros yelped as he was thrown onto a horn pile. Gamzee shut his door and Tavros heard a small click of the lock. Gamzee walked over to Tavros, who was trying to get up. Gamzee pushed Tavros down with one hand, crouched next to him and held him there. "Look, uh, maybe I should g-"

"THIS motherfucker isn't going ANYWHERE." Gamzee said, but the voice didn't sound the same. This wasn't his Gamzee talking.

"Now STAY THE FUCK put." He ordered. Tavros opened his mouth to protest only to have himself be kissed at a bruising force. He felt something foreign in his mouth, and bit down on it hard. Gamzee yelped and pulled back. The taste of blood and sopor lingered Tavros's mouth.

"Looks like we have a fighter." Gamzee got on top of Tavros and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Gamzee, please stop!" Tavros cried, he didn't want it to happen like this.

"If a motherfucker can have fun WITH HER, a motherfucker can have fun WITH ME." Gamzee's claws dug into Tavros's wrists, drawing blood. Tavros grimaced at the pain and struggled beneath Gamzee. Gamzee smiled and ripped off Tavros's shirt and ran his free hand against Tavros's chest. His skin felt smooth to Gamzee. Tavros was his, and only his and he wanted every motherfucker to know that. Leaned down and ran his tongue along Tavros's neck until he found a perfect spot to leave a mark. Tavros shivered at the feeling of Gamzee's tongue on his neck and yelped when he bit down. Gamzee licked away the blood from the bite.

"_Well look at that, I got what you wanted for four sweeps in four minutes. What do you want to do next?_" Gamzee asked himself. Get off him. _What_? "I said, get THE FUCK off him." Gamzee began to get control over his body again. He pulled himself out of the dark to see himself on top of Tavros.

"Tavbro? Ah fuck!" Gamzee grabbed the ripped off t-shirt and covered Tavros's chest.

Tavros looked at Gamzee, noticing the voice change.

"Gamzee?"

"I'm so motherfucking sorry." Gamzee began to get of him when Tavros suddenly grabbed his arm.

"W-wait don't, uh, leave. I uh…" Tavros began to blush, he couldn't say it.

"But, I almost- I could have fucking hurt you."

"That wasn't you."

"Yes it fucking WAS."

Tavros flinched at the sudden voice change. Gamzee mentally hit himself for making Tavros scared again. He knew it, their friendship was ruined, Tavros would never talk to him, and he would never get to-

"Look, I-I pity you a lot, ok?" Tavros blushed. Gamzee froze at these words.

"What?"

"I pity you! You know…the red feelings-" Tavros said as Gamzee kissed him. It was softer than all the other force kisses. For once, he kissed back. Gamzee broke the kiss and pulled back only an inch and kept close.

"I pity you too." Gamzee said as Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck and gave him another kiss. Gamzee ran his tongue along Tavros's lips wanting in. He opened his mouth and Gamzee slid his tongue in. A purring noise formed in the back of Gamzee's throat as their tongues moved together.

Gamzee pulled away for a moment to pull of his own shirt before he went back to Tavros's mouth. Tavros could feel the coolness of Gamzee's skin press against him. Gamzee needed more, so he slipped his hand down Tavros's chest and into his pants. Tavros squeaked as Gamzee's hand ran along his hardening bulge. This was becoming too much for Gamzee, Tavros was just being so cute. Gamzee pulled away from Tavros's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva, and ripped open Tavros's pants. Since he didn't bother unbuttoning Tavro's pants, the button popped off and fell to the floor with a clink. Tavros grimaced at the loss of his clothes.

"I'll buy you new ones" Gamzee smiled as he pulled off Tavros's pants along with his boxers, releasing his hardened bulge. He grabbed the base of it and stroked it a little before running his tongue along the tip. Tavros felt a moan escape his mouth as Gamzee began to suck on his bulge. Gamzee had to hold his thighs down to keep him from bucking up. Every suck gave his a rush of pleasure. Tavros tensed up, feeling himself about to come. Gamzee noticed this and began to suck harder. Tavros moaned again as his seed spilled out and into Gamzee's mouth, which gulped it down and licked him clean. Tavros went limp as Gamzee came back up to kiss Tavros. Tavros got a taste of his cum, which tasted salty and bitter, but he kissed him anyway.

"You are so fucking cute Tavros." Gamzee said, causing Tavros to blush even more (if that were possible). Gamzee slid off his own pants and boxers showing his bulge. Tavros bit his lip at the sight of how big it was, would it fit? Gamzee picked up Tavros and aligned his bulge to his nook. Tavros wrapped his legs around Gamzee.

"You ready?" Gamzee asked.

"Ye-Ah!" Tavros couldn't help but moan as Gamzee pushed his bulge inside his nook. Tavros could feel himself being stretched as Gamzee pushed in deeper. Gamzee waited only a few seconds for Tavros to get used to the stretch before he pulled out and pushed back in at a slow pace.

"Say my name." Gamzee purred quickening his pace.

"Ah! Gamzee ah!"

"Louder!"

"Ah Gam-ah-zee ah!"

"Fuck, you feel so good Tavbro."

Gamzee tensed up as he was feeling himself come and pushed harder. Tavros's warm heat and tightness made him come even faster. Gamzee moaned as he felt himself come. His seed came out and filled Tavros up. Indigo cum leaked out of Tavros as Gamzee gave a few more thrusts and pulled out. They laid down next to each other, breathing hard. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros, chuckling.

"What?" Tavros asked, wondering why he was chuckling.

"I was thinking, maybe I should eat a lot of pies more often, if this is the outcome." Gamzee laughed.

"Not funny." Tavros said trying to hold back his smile. Gamzee pressed his finger on Tavros's nose a made a small honk noise.

"Matespirits?" Gamzee asked.

"Matespirits." Tavros confirmed.

Gamzee gave him a small kiss on the forehead and pulled him closer. Tavros snuggled with him for a while. Then he remembered. He still had not gone home yet, Tinkerbull must be so worried.

"Gamzee, I still have to go home." Tavros said trying to push away. Gamzee whined and held him tighter. "Gamzee, seriously."

Gamzee sighed and released his grip on Tavros. He got up and grabbed for his clothes and realized they were ruined.

"Why did you have to be such an animal towards my clothes?" Tavros moaned and Gamzee only mumbled something inaudible. He put on his pants, got up, and walked to his shelf. He opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt and pants. They were his…

"You had a pair of my clothes and you didn't tell me? How long were they there?" Tavros asked a little crept out from the thought that Gamzee had a pair of his clothes and didn't tell him. Gamzee just shrugged and tossed him the clothes.

"Anything else?" Gamzee yawned.

"Uh, maybe a b…" Tavros blushed at the word he needed to say. Gamzee nodded saving Tavros from saying the word. "Thanks."

Gamzee walked over to his closet and opened it. A bunch of horns and juggalo clubs fell out, why does he have so many? Well Gamzee was Gamzee. He dug around a bit and pulled out a bucket. He tossed it over to Tavros, who barely caught it, and watched.

"Could you, uh, maybe…not watch?" Tavros asked.

"What was that?" Gamzee put a hand to his ear and pretended he couldn't hear.

"Never mind." Tavros sighed and used the bucket to put Gamzee's seed in. Gamzee walked over and sat next to Tavros when he was done. Tavros pulled on his pants and then let Gamzee put on his shirt for him, to make him happy. Then he remembered why this whole mess happened, "Gamzee do you have my keys? I think I might have left them."

Gamzee nodded and dug in his pocket. He pulled out the set of keys and handed it to Tavros. He got up and walked to the door and jiggled the handle to find it was locked. "Gamzee, your crazy-self locked the door."

"It did? Sorry Tavbro." He got up and laughed, "I didn't even know it could lock…"

Gamzee unlocked it and opened the door, letting him through. Then Tavros was suddenly grabbed and pulled back. Gamzee gave him a long kiss, "Come back soon?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. And it's not like I'm never coming back Gamzee." Tavros said pulling away. He walked down the stairs and to the front door and looked up. He waved to Gamzee, who was leaning over the railing, and walked out the front door.

Tavros wandered along and felt like he was being followed. He turned around and saw no one. Did Gamzee follow him or something? He turned back around only to be hit in the face. He stumbled back and tasted blood in his mouth. He looked up and saw Vriska cracking her knuckles.

"V-Vriska what-" Tavros was cut off when Vriska threw another punch. Tavros dodged it quickly enough and hit her in the gut, "Please stop, I don't want to fight."

"Ha, what's wrong Tavy? Too scared to be beaten up by a girl?" Vriska sneered giving another punch. Tavros barely dodged this one and got grazed on the cheek. Vriska twisted around and pushed him over. Tavros fell to the ground with a thud. She got on top of him to prevent him from getting up.

"Now you'll know your place." Vriska mumbled putting her foot on his back, grabbed his shoulders, and pressed down. There was a loud crack, causing Tavros to scream in pain. She pressed harder until there was another crack. Tavros's screams were loud enough to be heard by a certain someone...


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee was on his feet almost immediately when he heard the scream. He recognized the scream and pulled on a shirt. He raced out the door, grabbing his juggalo clubs along the way. He jumped over the railing and landed on his feet. No time to take the stairs. He dashed out the door to locate were the scream arose from.

"_I told you, you should have let me take fucking control, I would have made sure that motherfucker would never leave_." The voice whispered.

"If I let you motherfucker take control, he would have fucking feared and hated me. Now shut up so I can-" Gamzee's voice died when he saw Vriska on top of Tavros, laughing. Vriska turned her head to Gamzee and froze.

"Don't show any fear." She thought to herself. She knew how dangerous Gamzee could be, especially when he was mad. Tavros had already fainted from the pain. "_Weakling_," she thought. She turned her attention back to Gamzee who was shortening the distance between them, "And the boyfriend comes to save the day."

"Get THE FUCK off him." Gamzee growled. He was mad. Vriska slowly got off Tavros and backed up.

"Geeeeeeeez Gamzee, clam down." Vriska shushed holding her hands up. Gamzee ignored her and bent down to check Tavros's pulse. Still alive. Gamzee sighed in relief and turned his attention back to Vriska, who fueled his rage even more.

"_Kill her, make her pay_!" The voice shouted, and for once, Gamzee liked this idea.

"You know what Vriska?" Gamzee smiled flipping one of his juggalo clubs.

"What?" Vriska eased up, hoping it was a good sign that his voice was calm and he was smiling. She was wrong.

"I never liked you, motherfucker." Gamzee's smile disappeared as he swung the club at her head. It hit with a loud crack as she fell over from the blow. He examined the blue specks of blood on his juggalo club, "But you probably already knew that." He gave her a kick in the stomach.

He threw down the club with blood on it and held the other tightly. Vriska gripped her stomach, going over the fact her plan went totally wrong.

"I'm going to fucking make you pay you bitch, and when you die, I'm going to paint the walls with your disgusting blue motherfucking blood." Gamzee stated, standing over her. Vriska's eyes widened when he said this. She kicked his legs hard enough to knock him over. He landed down with a honk. She didn't have any weapons with her so she grabbed for the juggalo club specked with her blood and swung at Gamzee, who had just got up. He grabbed the club and ripped it out of her hands. She quickly scratched his face with her nails. Three of them grazed across his face, leaving an animal like mark. Indigo blood leaked from the mark. He hit her again and pushed her over. She fell on her stomach and Gamzee got on top of her to keep her down. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I said something about making you pay right?" Gamzee asked. Vriska just struggled beneath him, "ANSWER ME MOTHERFUCKER" Vriska flinch at the loud voice ringing in her ears.

"Yes" She replied, there wasn't any chance of escape now.

"Good, let's start with the horns." Gamzee smiled, gently grabbing one of her horns. He. Grabbed. Her. Horn. Vriska's eyes shot open as her hands instinctively grabbed for her horns, trying to pry off Gamzee's hands. Gamzee only laughed at this action and slammed her hands with his club. There was a few large snaps as Vriska let out a small scream but bit her lip to not give him any more pleasure. Gamzee only enjoyed it more, seeing she still had resistance. He let go of the horn and grabbed her arm.

"Since your so motherfucking grabby." Gamzee said lifting up his club, "I'll just get rid of your motherfucking arms." Vriska's eyes widened. Gamzee put all of his strength on this one hit. Vriska's scream was louder then loud crack that came from her arm. Another hit, crack, scream. One last hit, crack, scream. Gamzee set the club aside and gripped her arm. His high blood strength pulled against her arm. He finally ripped it clean off. Gamzee tossed the arm into her view. A silent scream escaped from her lips. This motherfucker was insane.

"Now the other." Gamzee sang. He was fucking enjoying this. Gamzee lifted his club up and-

"Gamzee?" A voice whispered loud enough for him to hear. Gamzee ripped off a piece of her shirt and shoved it in her mouth to keep her from screaming. He made haste to his mate spirits side.

"Yeah, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked brushing his blue blood free hand on Tavros's cheek.

"I-I don't feel pain in m-my legs, not s-since…" His eyes widened. "W-where's Vriska?!"

"It's alright, I took care of that motherfucker."Gamzee cooed, "Just get your motherfucking rest on, I'll take care of you."

"A-alright, just don't leave me…" Tavros gripped Gamzee's hand. Once Tavros's breathing slowed to a steady pace, Gamzee carefully picked him up and carried him bridal style. He also carefuly grabbed his clubs, being sure not to disturb Tavros from his sleep. He looked over to Vriska, who was staring off into space.

"Man, Vriska, you should be careful around those motherfucking wild animals. They really can be dangerous, especially when you mess with their motherfucking mates." Gamzee added. "Be careful on what you say, those motherfuckers sometimes strike twice."

Vriska gave a slight nod, getting what he meant. Lie or die. Simple. Gamzee left Vriska laying in her own blood leaving her to decide whether to get up and treat her wounds, or die there like a helpless grub. Gamzee raced to Tavros's hive and kicked open the door, breaking the lock. He ran up to Tavros's room and put him into his recuperation. Tavros's lusus Tinkerbull woke up confused. He flew over to Tavros and saw he was hurt.

"Make him comfortable okay, I'm going to get some help for him." Gamzee said going on Tavros's husktop.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TC: MoThErFuCkEr, YoU HaVe To CoMe To TaVbRo'S hIvE

GA: I'm Guessing By Tavbro, You Mean Tavros, Correct?

TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr, BuT hUrRy!

GA: You Will Have To Be Patient, Vriska Trolled Me To Come To Her. She Said Something About A Wild Animal And A Broken Arm? Anyway I'll Get To You On My Way Back.

Gamzee sighed but snickered at the wild animal part. What a good little motherfucker.

TC: ThIs Is MoRe ImPoRtAnT tHaN tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: YoU HaVe To CoMe NoW

GA: Ok Ok, Who Is In A Worse Situation, Vriska Or Tavros?

TC: TaVrOs SaId He CoUlDn'T fEeL

TC: or move his motherfucking legs

TC: AND I GOT FUCKING CLAWED ON MY MOTHERFUCKING FACE

TC: and what does vriska have? a broken arm?

TC: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IS IN A WORSE MOTHERFUCKING SITUATION

GC: Ok, Calm Down, I'll Make My Way Over To You First And I'll Get Vriska On The Way Back. In Fact, I See The Hive Now, It Won't Be Long Now.

TC: MiRaClEs, ThAnKs SiS :o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Gamzee backed away from the desktop and heard the front door creak open. Remembering the blue blood on him, he made haste on cleaning as much as he could on a stuffed animal and hid it. He twitched a little on the thought of Tavros finding the toy with Vriska's blood on it. He would burn it later. Kanaya opened the door to the room and laid eyes on Gamzee's face.

"Good gog, what happened?" Kanaya asked with concern. Was it that bad? Gamzee hadn't taken the time to look at his face yet. He decided to wait, in case he rages again.

"You can motherfucking worry about me later, check Tavros first." Gamzee motioned his hand towards Tavros.

"Alright, help me get him out." Kanaya said. Gamzee came over and helped Kanaya lift Tavros out of his recuperation.

"You said he was unable to feel or move his legs, correct?" Kanaya asked, lightly grazing a finger over his cut cheek.

"That's motherfucking correct sis." Gamzee nodded.

"Are you able to tell me what happened to him?"

"Yeah. What happened was I heard yelling outside, and me being a curious motherfucker, I decided to go check it out. I saw Vriska and Tavros. Then he suddenly just walked off the motherfucking cliff, like he wasn't in control of himself. I ran down to help him, when I heard a scream from up the cliff. It startled Tavros, causing the motherfucker to scratch my face. I guess that was Vriska screaming, but I picked up Tavros and brought the motherfucker here." Gamzee lied, he hated saying that Tavros hurt him. Kanaya ran her hand along Tavros's back.

"The spinal cord is broken, there's nothing I can do about that. He doesn't seem to have internal bleeding." Kanaya sighed.

"What do you mean the spinal cord is broken?" Gamzee asked feeling rage seeping in his voice.

"I'm not exactly the best doctor, but it means he might be paralyzed in his legs…perhaps it might be permanent as well." Kanaya shrugged.

"Is there…is there anything you can do sis?"

"I'm afraid not, well not with this injury. Let him get as much rest as he can." Kanaya laid Tavros back. "Tell me how it works out." Kanaya grabbed her bag, gave Gamzee some sleeping pills, and left, leaving Tavros in Gamzee's care.

Gamzee slowly lifted Tavros in his recuperation and sat down. _Paralyzed_?

"_That bitch, I say we_-"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." Gamzee growled.

"Hm, Tou-chy." the voice responded, but didn't go any further.

Gamzee decided he would stay at Tavros's hive until he got better. He went home and gathered half of his horn collection and bottles of faygo. There was nothing else to do once he was done. So that left him to snoop around Tavros's room.

Tavros began to wake up while Gamzee was looking through his sketch book.

"Gamzee?" Tavros called. Gamzee put down the sketch book and helped Tavros out of his recuperation.

"Yeah bro?" Gamzee wiped some slime off Tavros's face and held him in his lap, not caring about the slime getting on his clothes.

"I thought I had a horrible nightmare where Vriska kissed me and you came along and left and then I ran after you and…" Tavros cut off and blushed, he decided to skip it and continued. "And then Vriska and I fought and she tackled me and broke my back…It wasn't a dream though was it?"

"No Tavbro." Gamzee shook his head.

"Now…now I-I'll never…walk o-or feel m-my legs-" Tavros began to cry copper colored tears. His mate spirit comforted him the he could, telling him it was going to be ok and giving him small but sweet kisses.

"I-I'm sorry, uh, Gamzee. I'm s-such a mess right now." Tavros sniffed letting a few more tears go. "It's just that, uh, I feel s-so useless like this."

"Tavbro, stop bringing yourself down. You're a great motherfucker, don't let any other motherfucker tell you otherwise." Gamzee said to Tavros, "Promise me you won't."

"I promise… but-" Tavros was cut off when Gamzee gave him a long kiss.

"That's my Tavbro." Gamzee licked his lips, causing Tavros to blush. "Now about your legs…we could check now." Gamzee knew Tavros would be paralyzed forever, but he didn't to believe it. Tavros did a slight nod. Gamzee slightly pinched Tavros's foot.

"Feel that?" Gamzee asked.

"No, I don't" Tavros felt more tears coming. Gamzee ran his hand up to Tavros's knee and gave it a pinch.

"That?"

"No!" Tavros choked back a sob. Gamzee ran his hand up to Tavros's thigh.

"That?"

"I'll n-never anything feel again!" Tavros cried. Gamzee shushed him.

"I wasn't done." Gamzee smirked. He moved his hand to Tavros's bulge and gave it a small squeeze. "How about that?"

"Ah! G-Gamzee." Tavros yelped, feeling the pressure. "I felt…I felt it."

"You'll be fine." Gamzee smiled giving Tavros a long loving kiss. He scooped up Tavros and carried him to his horn pile and laid him down. Gamzee laid down next to his mate spirit and cuddled him while whispering sweet things in his ear.

The motherfucking end.


End file.
